


Дай мне минутку...

by Gercog, Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: одна минута способна изменить очень многое





	Дай мне минутку...

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ООС, ничего святого и тройничок, возможно кто-то разглядит селфцест, но его там нет есть!.. ...нет  
> Примечание: основной тайминг — сразу после победы над читаури, в этом фике отношений с Пеппер/Тони не было и не будет

1.Стив-2023

Стив сидел на развалинах Нью-Йорка и смотрел на самого себя. Аж в двух экземплярах. Он сам, счастливый, разлива двадцать третьего года бил не менее счастливого себя разлива двенадцатого года. Надо заметить, хорошо бил, от души. Со стороны казалось — даже не соизмеряя силу, на деле — бережнее, чем на тренировке. Кто ж себя покалечить хочет?

У этих двоих Стивов сейчас все было хорошо. У них имелись надежды, цели, средства и ослиное упрямство. Ах, да, еще у обоих было по живому Тони Старку.

Стив, у которого больше не было всего вышеперечисленного, устало прикрыл глаза. 

Камни он вернул по временам — даже стараться особо не пришлось: эти волшебные штуки словно сами стремились занять свое законное место — тянули за собой, берегли от случайных встреч. И вот, когда Капитан Америка раздал все долги и уже потянулся к навигатору на запястье, его наушник вдруг ожил, синхронизировался и со всем скепсисом, который обычно содержался внутри Тони Старка, выдал:

— Дай мне минутку, Стив, меня только что ударило по голове Халком.

И Капитан Америка, суровый, собранный, преисполненный чувства долга и ответственности за судьбы наций и вселенную — пропал. Начисто. То о чем он старался не думать упало сверху на плечи почище флагмана Таноса. Расплющило. Растоптало.

Там, на первом этаже, один Тони отходил после удара дверями, а второй еле дышал после сердечного приступа. Но главное — они оба были. Ругались, слали к чертям, язвили — но были. Благословенный двенадцатый год! Отчего ж больно-то так?

И Стив решил дать себе поблажку. Мелкую, почти незаметную на фоне Камней бесконечности, хрононалетов и прочих вселенских проблем.

Он поправил наушник, проверил маскировочную сеть, которая прятала временную броню под видом военного камуфляжа, оброненную кем-то кепку военного образца надвинул на глаза, и уселся на бывшую когда-то частью небоскреба плиту. От досужих глаз его прикрывали скрученные узлом два автомобильных остова и клубок арматуры с кусками бетона.

В небе то и дело пролетали вертолеты нацгвардии, выслеживая остатки читаури. Им до одинокой фигуры в военной форме не было никакого дела.

А Стив слушал. Слушал себя. Скотта. И Тони.

Слушал прошлое, которое еще не стало прошлым. И даже не мог заплакать.

Не получалось.

2\. Стив 2012

День получился... насыщенный.

Стив все пытался подобрать другое слово, но у него, видит Бог, не выходило. Он ощущал себя словно на гигантских качелях. Сначала вверх, а потом прямиком вниз.

Сначала вверх, на адреналине — бойня с читаури. Потом вниз, да так, что сердце вжалось в ребра — Старк с бомбой, исчезающий в портале. Снова вверх — тот вернулся живой и почти невредимый, не считая практически поврежденной брони. И опять вниз — сбежал чертов Локи, который ухитрился обвести их всех вокруг пальца.

Причем, как только что выяснилось, дважды. И в разное время. Сначала за каким-то дьяволом он создал двойника, который атаковал Стива у лифтов. А потом окончательно сбежал, находясь уже в холле, под конвоем. Как такое возможно, и главное — на черта ему понадобилась копия, которая так профессионально ушатала Капитана Америка буквально за минуту — Стив не понимал. А когда он чего-то не понимал — начинал злиться, а злой Стив был очень неприятной компанией.

— Роджерс, отдохните! Все ждет до завтра, — Фьюри биться лбами, спорить и отвечать на вопросы Капитана Америки не захотел и гибко отступил.

В это время наушник странно щелкнул, зафонил и сказал уставшим голосом Тони:

— Дай мне минутку, меня...

Тут Бартон дружески хлопнул по плечу. По больному плечу. Которое чуть не сломала клонировавшая его тело зеленая гадина. Наушник выдал резкую, оглушительную помеху и замолк окончательно. Стив попытался связаться с Романовой, стоящей в холле, та ответила, но звук пошел через динамик на коммуникаторе. Стив выкинул неисправный наушник в ближайшую урну.

Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вверх...

День никак не заканчивался. От происходящего кружилась и болела голова.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал с настойчивостью склочной соседки. Видимо, Старк не достучавшись через наушник, решил добраться до Стива таким способом.

Бартон и Романова выглядели чуть получше, поэтому Стив малодушно свалил на них творящийся вокруг Башни бардак, а сам отправился исполнять важную миссию — Старк попросил найти оторванный от брони репульсор, тот по его словам отвалился где-то между второй и семнадцатой улицами.

— Тони, там завалы разгребут только через неделю, — попробовал возразить Стив, но Старк ехидно выдохнул:

— Роджерс, с тобой говорит человек, который только что взорвал атомную бомбу в космосе, а потом перенес сердечный приступ. Хоть сейчас не спорь, ладно? На старкфоне запусти иконку с оком Саурона, там следилка — должна вывести.

— Какое еще око?

Но на том конце связи внезапно загомонили, запикали аппаратурой и загрохотали.

— Роджерс, дай хоть поумирать без разъяснений. Разберись сам, кроманьонец. Куда вы тащите, идиоты?! В то крыло, где экспериментальные лаборатории. У меня нет времени на обычную возню! — этот вопль предназначался уже точно не Стиву.

А может и к лучшему: пока он ищет проклятый репульсор — голова остынет и начнет соображать, что за ерунда происходила с Локи, и каких еще пакостей ожидать от этого божественного мудака дальше.

Картинка с глазом на старкфоне была одна. Она развернула программку-поисковик, которая с точностью до метра указывала местонахождение всех Мстителей.

Романова — картинка с паучихой, и Бартон — пухлый младенец-амур — все еще были в холле. Халк — пробирка с зеленой жидкостью — находился где-то у залива: видимо пытался успокоиться и вернуть Беннера.

Тони — золотая маска от брони — светился аж в семи местах сразу: в пентхаусе Башни, в мастерской на минус третьем уровне, на загородной вилле сразу стояли две точки, еще две сигналили из «Старк Медицин», и одна — на перекрестке третьей и шестнадцатой. Видимо там и валялся потерянный репульсор.

Стив ради интереса ткнул в картинку индюка, окрашенного в цвета американского флага. Боже, когда Старк устанет от своих шуточек! Еще трех часов с ним незнакомы — а вот нате вам, успел навесить обидный ярлык.

— Как только ты перестанешь быть таким напыщенным, Роджерс! — сразу в голове прокомментировал внутренний голос со знакомыми интонациями.

И тут Стива поджидал неприятный сюрприз.

Его было два. Второй маячок сигналил левее метров на триста, как раз за завалами. Что за ерунда?

С этим следовало разобраться. Немедленно. То, что маяков у самого Старка семь — неудивительно. У него в каждом костюме понатыкано такого — нобелевский комитет ногу сломит. Но на Романовой, Бартоне, Халке было закреплено только по одному устройству. У Стива оно было под белой звездой на костюме — маленькая черная шайба, стоимостью с город.

Может, программный сбой? Или не сбой, а Локи, так удачно скопировал его самого, что случайно скопировал и маячок?

В любом случае, проверить не мешало.

Стив перекинул щит со спины на руку, надвинул шлем и зашагал вперед.

3\. Стив-2023

Разговоры давно смолкли. 

Тони и Стив из двадцать третьего года уже прыгнули в семидесятый, Тони из двенадцатого исчез из зоны доступа. Наушник шипел помехами. Пора было возвращаться в свой мир. К своей работе, к своей пустоте на месте сердца.

Стив вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, давая себе еще минуту поблажки. Оставаться дольше было рискованно — их скачки по времени и так породили параллельный мир: Локи, сбежавший с Тессерактом, Тони с преждевременным сердечным приступом, пачка агентов Гидры в лифте, с размаху получившая по носу поддельным Стивом Роджерсом. Он сам, теперь знающий, что Баки жив. 

Наворотили дел с Рашмор. Здесь Вселенная уже покатилась по другим рельсам, и вмешиваться еще больше было чревато масштабными катаклизмами. 

Но, Господь Всемогущий, как же в «здесь и сейчас» было хорошо. Такая малость. Просто в одном мире с живым Старком.

И со вторым Стивом Роджерсом, пришлось добавить мысленно, и медленно обернутся, держа пустые руки на виду. За такое подкрадывание Баки бы с него три шкуры снял — топал и дышал другой Капитан Америка словно носорог.

— Локи? — собственный голос со стороны казался глухим и незнакомым, хотя слышать в записи его приходилось не раз.

— Вряд ли Локи интересно отсиживать зад на обломках, как сам думаешь? — заметил Стив, уставившись в глаза самому себе разлива двенадцатого года. Хороший был год, урожайный на дурость.

Он успел подзабыть, каким молодым и растерянным был тогда. И неуклюжим, словно щенок лабрадора. Парень из сороковых, месяц как очнувшийся от семидесятилетнего стазиса и сразу получивший в лоб новую войну. Хотя на войну он не жаловался — она всегда была для Стива чем-то вроде ока бури, в мирном времени он жить так и не научился. Таким не особо похвастаешься на вечеринке, если разобраться, но Стив из двенадцатого года об этом пока не задумывался, слишком занятый делами поважнее: осознавал и переваривал новый мир, который успел обрасти пришельцами, богами, магией и технологиями, неотличимыми от магии. Зато полиомиелита больше не было — хорошие новости.

Стив из двенадцатого года, которого Стив мысленно назвал Младшим, нахмурился, перехватил щит за кромку, но после короткого раздумья кивнул.

— Там, когда мы сцепились, ты кое-что сказал мне. Кое-что важное. Это правда? Баки жив? — Младший Стив шагнул вперед, нерешительно потоптался и уселся рядом. Как забавно было наблюдать собственные эмоции со стороны: складка между бровей стала глубже, взгляд сделался беспокойным, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Все как на ладони: Младший руководствовался разумом и не рассчитывал на чудо, но надежда — коварный захватчик, легко проросла в душе, пустила корни — теперь вырывать себе дороже.

Стив вздохнул.

Собственная ошибка под соусом из самоуверенности: если бы он тогда торопился чуть меньше, если бы Тони повезло чуть больше — все было бы иначе. А так, он сам, одной фразой, напортачил больше, чем мог унести.

Но если бросить на космические весы альтернативность происходящего против судьбы Барнса, равновесие событий против возможности вытащить друга из плена на десять лет раньше — то гори оно все синим пламенем! Здесь — он мог раньше помочь Баки, уберечь Младшего Стива от ошибок, избежать ссоры с Тони... Второй шанс, если не для себя, то для того парня, который сидит рядом.

— Он жив, — подтвердил Стив и поднялся, приняв решение. Время ценная штука: Младшему нужно вернуться уже через пару часов, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, а рассказать предстоит многое, да еще так, чтоб поверили. — Не уличный это разговор. Нужно тихое место, без прослушки и лишних глаз. Идем.

— Куда? — поинтересовался Младший, не двигаясь с места. 

Щит на руку не накинул, но напрягся.

Стив Роджерс получает лавры Локи, кто бы мог подумать!

— В закусочную, тут неподалеку есть одна. Кормят средне, но тебе понравится, — Стив заметил изумление во взгляде Младшего и пояснил. — Ты же любишь мясо. Там оно будет, в больших количествах. Это та самая забегаловка, куда Тони собирался вас тащить, когда очнулся после падения.

— Собирался, но не повел. Ему стало плохо. Или это тоже твоих рук дело? — складкой между бровей Младшего можно было порезаться.

— Почти. Скорее это другой Старк себя немного подпортил. Думаю, после богов и интернета, это не звучит безумно, — Стив не сдержал улыбку, глядя самому себе в глаза. 

— Я не пойду с тобой, пока ты мне не докажешь...

— Когда Тони упал, и ты сорвал с него забрало, тебе захотелось его поцеловать. А еще — забрать куда-то, где есть прочные двери с замками, и там не только поцеловать. Но дальше твоя фантазия не пошла: на деле, ты не особо представляешь, как это происходит между парнями. Странные мысли по отношению к тому, с кем познакомился несколько часов назад, верно? Но у тебя со Старком всегда так, с самого начала. И в дальнейшем ни хрена не поменяется. Такие доказательства ты принимаешь? 

Младший замер, окаменел, стараясь не выпустить наружу бушевавшие внутри эмоции. Стив представлял что там сейчас под броней — ужас, стыд, удивление, похоть, ярость. Не смесь, а чистый напалм. Но Стив рассчитал точно — злость и изумление во взгляде спустя несколько мгновений сменились на понимание и жадное любопытство.

— Приму. Такое могу знать только я сам. Я — который я. А если ты — тоже я, то... — не договорил Младший, смутившись.

— Я из будущего, — кивнул Стив и поднял руку с браслетом. — Временной навигатор. Позволяет путешествовать во временном потоке. Только мое будущее — скорее параллельно вашему, но до сегодняшнего дня совпадало во всем.

— Зачем ты набросился на меня в Башне? — Младший поднялся и шагнул ближе, сократив расстояние до неприличного — еще чуть чуть и они бы уперлись лоб в лоб.

На губах влагой оседало тяжелое свое-чужое дыхание.

— Ты напал первым и пытался отобрать скипетр, — с усмешкой ответил Стив. — Я, кстати, уже вернул его на место. Кейс сейчас в Башне.

— Почему не в ЩИТ? — Младший удивленно приподнял бровь, и Стив отметил, что такое ему к лицу. Забавно.

— Здесь много укрытий, много ушей и глаз. Давай все по порядку: сначала еда — потом разговоры. В крайнем случае — одновременно. Но никакой болтовни на пустой желудок. Голодный я, а значит и ты — плохой собеседник, — Стив закинул на плечо сумку.

Есть и говорить пришлось одновременно — привычка экономить время была сильнее голода: три двойных заказа и почти полтора часа трепотни — своеобразный личный рекорд.

Младший рассказывал мало, только задавал вопросы, переваривая вместе с обедом новые сведения о Баки, Гидре, ЩИТе, Таносе, Камнях Бесконечности и собственной роли во всем грядущем безумии.

— Я еще толком не разобрался, как включать телефон, — грустно сказал он под конец, — но предполагал, что могу хотя бы доверять людям вокруг.

— Можешь. Не всем, но можешь, — Стив вздохнул.

Он отлично помнил себя в то время: растерянность, одиночество, глухая боль в подреберье и воспоминания о старом мире. Которыми было совершенно не с кем поделиться, кроме теряющей память, несчастной, но дождавшейся его, старухи.

— Вдова. Бартон. Беннер — в обоих лицах. Тор... С Тором будет легче всего: он отличный собутыльник, и у него есть асгардское зелье, которое пробивает даже сыворотку.

— А Старк? — Младший остро глянул, но сразу нарочито-равнодушно отвернулся к окну, за которым клубилась городская жизнь, с поправкой на инопланетное вторжение.

Стив сразу отвечать не стал, задумался. Там, в прошлом, примерно через шесть часов после знакомства, он понял, что боится за Тони куда больше, чем положено коллеге и соратнику — понял, ровно в тот момент, когда тот исчез в портале вместе с ядерной бомбой.

Младший сейчас с напускным спокойствием ждал ответа. Из чего следовало: в какой бы вселенной не жил Тони, Стив будет к нему относится весьма однозначно. Но, к несчастью, не взаимно.

Стало жаль — и себя, и Младшего — за уже прожитые и еще предстоящие десять долгих лет неразделенного чувства, за порожденные ими чудовищные ошибки. Бремя вины... Стив остановил сам себя, словно сигнальным флажком. Здесь и сейчас — все можно изменить. Нет необратимости. Нет вины. Ничего нет. Только исток: иная вселенная, уже измененная. Этот Стив, который сейчас кусает губы напротив, не обязан проходить ровно такой же путь. Он уже знает про Баки и Гидру, а значит, в любом случае, вывернет ход истории. Так почему бы не изменить историю целиком? Переписать ее начисто, пусть не для самого себя, но хотя бы для этих Роджерса и Старка?

Младший за пару мгновений молчания успел помрачнеть.

— Что не так с Тони Старком, Стив-из-будущего?

— С Тони Старком все так, — решился наконец Стив. — Даже более чем так. Он тебе нравится. Мне тоже. Знаешь, что было моей основной ошибкой? Я молчал об этом. Я — трус. Десять лет молчал. Злился, воевал, совершил кучу ошибок. Но все испортил окончательно тем, что молчал. Не мной, не надо. Если он тебе... ты его... Скажи об этом.

Младший нервно усмехнулся и пригладил пятерней волосы.

Стив прекрасно его понимал: сам от смущения вылечился только к тридцати семи, да и то шею и грудь периодически заливали предательские красные пятна, говорившие куда больше, чем хотелось ему самому.

— Через день знакомства признаться Старку, что Капитан-Сосулька лелеет планы на его задницу? Легко сказать, — заметил он, отведя взгляд. — Не забывай: я в новом мире всего-то с месяц. И знаю, что сейчас за это лоботомию не проводят, но я... Нет, не могу. Просто не могу.

— Почему?

— Я тоже трус. Мы же одинаковые, забыл? Я не знаю, как отреагирует Тони. Внести раздор в проект Мстителей из-за чувства, которому всего-то несколько часов от роду? — Младший принял решительный вид, который, Стив по себе знал, означал что переубедить его не удастся. — Ты так и не признался ему, да? Значит, не можешь знать, что он к тебе... Ну или ко мне чувствует, если вообще чувствует.

Пришел черед Стива хмуриться — Младший был прав. Но, с другой стороны, одну жизнь в компании безответной любви Стив уже прожил, и своему отражению из параллельной вселенной такой судьбы не хотел.

— Может, стоит проверить? — не слишком уверенно начал он. — Тебе все равно предстоит тяжелый разговор с Тони, и не один: придется рассказать ему правду о смерти родителей. Убедить создать Альтрона как защиту против пока несуществующей угрозы Таноса. Много, много разговоров. И однажды, ты можешь спросить...

— Нет. Даже если Тор принесет все запасы асгардского пойла, — Младший задумчиво покачал головой и вдруг улыбнулся. — Но с остальным — ты поможешь мне.

— Что?

— Боюсь все испортить: я знаю общую картину только по твоему рассказу. Могу ошибиться в мелочах, и все закончится Таносом. Или еще хуже. Я пока не слишком коммуникабелен, — новое слово Младший Стив выдал чуть ли не по слогам. — Ты сможешь все исправить, притворяясь мной. Я внимательно слушал и понял вот что — тебя обратно никто не ждет. Тот мир ты спас. Теперь спасай этот — ты же сам создал его своими скачками во времени. Ответственность — основа Капитана, верно? Согласен или тебе нужна минута на раздумья?

Вопрос застал Стива врасплох. Он столько раз представлял себе второй шанс, что фантазия уже почти стала реальностью. Но вот возможность упала прямо в руки — и Стив растерялся.

Он мечтал о том, что скажет и сделает, но никогда не задумывался о том, как. Отступать сейчас было бы трусостью, да Стив и не собирался — он мог остаться в этом мире хоть на год, хоть на пять, а в свой вернуться спустя секунду. Никто и не узнает о задержке, тем более — резон в словах Младшего был. Это справедливо — исправлять свои ошибки, а не перекладывать их на чужие плечи, так что Стив решительно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Договорились.

4\. Стив-2012

Скрыть Стива-из-будущего в полуразрушенном Нью Йорке оказалось простой задачкой, даже несмотря на заполонившую улицы полицию и нацгвардию.

Временный штаб они разбили в одном из пустующих домов, неподалеку от Башни.

— Здесь еще долго никто не появится, здание в аварийном состоянии, — уверенно заявил другой Стив, который для удобства предложил называть себя Старшим. — За месяц я успею подготовить тебя и вернусь в свое время.

Сам Стив на это только хмыкнул — он сильно сомневался, что ему хватит месяца на одно только осознание всей грядущей паскудности. Довоенный мир был в разы проще!

— Кстати, а как ты меня нашел?

— Маячок Старка. Когда в отслеживающей программе я внезапно раздвоился — пошел проверять.

— Черт, совсем забыл, — Старший сковырнул грудную платину и вытащил вшитый между дугами брони черный маячок, смял его в пальцах, уничтожая начинку. — Проверяй программу.

Стив проверил — индюк теперь гулял в полном одиночестве, но вид имел все такой же напыщенный.

Требовался четкий план — это понимали оба. Скрыть двойника было нетрудно, но сделать так, чтобы Старший смог поговорить с Тони, выдавая себя за современного Стива — уже требовало подготовки.

— Многое пошло не по накатанному после нашего вмешательства, — заметил Старший, когда они сидели на провалившейся в трех местах крыше временного убежища и обсуждали план действий. — Тони еще в медблоке, а ведь в моем мире он уже вовсю работал над восстановлением Нью-Йорка. Ты должен выяснить где и когда он бывает: я смогу поговорить с ним только вне Башни.

— Почему не внутри? — решил уточнить Стив. 

Старший понимающе улыбнулся и снова терпеливо объяснил:

— Охранная система. Замечательный виртуальный Джарвис может меня просканировать и обнаружить, что Капитан Америка значительно старше загруженного в его память профиля. Да и внешность — мы похожи, но есть отличия. Человека обмануть у нас получится, машину — нет. 

«Просканировать», «профиль» — понятнее не стало, но переспрашивать Стив не стал. Старшему виднее, он в этом понимает. Зато с распорядком Тони все оказалось просто — Стив не стал мудрить и позвонил мисс Поттс. Прямо с крыши.  
Пеппер похвалила его за успехи в изучении технологий и предложила в следующий раз сделать видео-вызов. А вот хороших новостей для Стива у нее не нашлось: Старк не собирался покидать Башню в ближайшее время и отменил все встречи.

— Придется выманить его, — заметил на это Старший, когда Стив дал отбой. — Ужин?

— Даже не начинай. Не хочу становиться занудой, но для меня звать на ужин коллегу, с которым виделся полтора раза... — Стив поморщился.

Он многое успел обдумать, особенно насчет Старка. Собственные эмоции походили на ядреную смесь из подростковой влюбленности, решимости все сделать правильно, стыда за влечение к мужчинам и обреченности.

У Старшего же ничего не вышло: он так и не решился поговорить с Тони. А Стив-из-будушего казался ему сегодняшнему недосягаемым небожителем: понимал все, свободно владел любой техникой и даже знал, что такое Око Саурона. И если такой Стив там, в своем мире, не справился, то что сможет Стив, парень из сороковых, который от одной мысли о свидании с мужчиной краснеет, как вареный рак?

— Ладно, нашу принцессу не вытянуть из Башни делами, значит остается Фьюри, — Старший кивнул Стиву. — Нужно сделать так, чтобы Ник затребовал от Тони отчет.

— Думаешь, он достанет Старка? — засомневался Стив.

— Ник хоть кого достанет, поверь мне. Главное, вовремя оказаться поблизости.

5\. Стив-2023

Провернуть саму подмену оказалось просто. Стив даже заподозрил неладное: обычно, его планы с самого начала шли наперекосяк. Фортуна любила его в глобальном смысле, но всегда отворачивалась в мелочах.

В этот раз все прошло на удивление гладко: он поговорил с Фьюри по телефону, намекнув, что было бы неплохо выяснить у Старка, каким образом Скипетр сначала потерялся, а потом нашелся спустя пару минут. Ведь в Башне под наблюдением даже тараканы.

Наживка оказалась удачной: Старк заглотил — только зубы клацнули, стоило Фьюри упомянуть, что в программном обеспечении Джарвиса, видимо, ошибка. Такую несправедливость гений Старка вынести не смог — приехал лично разбираться с теми, кто посмел плохо подумать на его детку. Точнее — прилетел. 

Стив еле успел добраться до штаб-квартиры первым — Тони ворвался в кабинет ураганом, по пути вылезая из брони.

— Знаешь, Ник, ты наговорил мне столько неприятных вещей. Наговорил по старкфону, запитанному от нью-йоркского арк-реактора с помощью беспроводных технологий, также разработанных мной, — с порога начал Тони, потом заметил Стива и махнул рукой: — Привет, Роджерс. Так вот, никогда, слышишь, никогда не сомневайся в коде от «Старк Индастриз», потому что это делает больно моему сердцу, а оно и так работает через раз. Хочешь меня угробить?

Стиву понадобилось собрать в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы не рвануть навстречу Тони. Такому живому, настоящему. Раздражающе-болтливому, упрямому. Стив вцепился в металлические подлокотники кресла, чувствуя как они сминаются под его хваткой. Успокоиться, нужно немедленно успокоиться! Если он все сделает правильно, то этот Тони будет жить и в двадцать третьем, и в тридцатом, а значит, выдавать себя нельзя ни в коем случае. Сыворотка помогла справиться с сердечным ритмом, Стив разжал пальцы и заставил себя расслабиться.

— Хочу выяснить правду, как всегда, — Ника атака не впечатлила. Он невозмутимо откинулся в кресле и сцепил руки в замок: — Между прочим, я помню как безгрешная «Старк Индастриз» мистифицировала запуск первого реактора. Заработал-то только второй.

— Это все Обадайя. Если бы мне припекло — у меня заработал бы и первый, — Тони фыркнул и уселся в кресло рядом со Стивом. — Ладно, отбросим глупости про ошибки в программе наблюдения и поговорим серьезно: инопланетяне, пикси или полтергейст?

— Пикси не существует, — заверил их Фьюри.

— Еще скажи, что не знаешь, кто убил Кеннеди, — Тони скептически хмыкнул.

— Знаю. Насчет кода — не моя идея, но рациональное зерно в ней есть. Капитан Роджерс предположил случайный сбой: для странностей со Скипетром должно быть основание, и я склонен с ним согласиться.

— Да ну, Кэп и слово «код» в соседних предложениях? — искренне удивился Тони и, наконец, повернулся к Стиву. — Я поражен, Роджерс.

— Я быстро учусь, — нашелся Стив, ему и правда было еще не по времени знать такие термины.

— Ха! Гуакамоле! Смузи! Ви-Пи-Эн! — Тони уставился ему в глаза с любопытством ребенка, изучающего муравья под лупой.

Пришлось растерянно пожать плечами, но тут в ситуацию вмешался Фьюри, переводя разговор на насущные проблемы.

Остаток встречи Стив молчал, стараясь не слишком буравить Тони взглядом. 

В две тысячи двенадцатом году тот был таким молодым и веселым, уверенно, хоть и несколько самонадеянно, смотрящим в туманное будущее.

Тони, который умер там, в битве, у Стива на руках, был другим. Не старым, нет, годы над такими людьми не властны, сколько бы там седины не прибавилось. Тот Тони был очень, очень уставшим.  
Первую дыру в его непрошибаемом оптимизме пробил Альтрон. Раздор из-за Баки углубил ее, расширил, а проигранная Битва с Таносом на Титане и первый Щелчок подкосили окончательно. Когда пришло время щелкнуть пальцами, Тони не сомневался ни секунды. Не сомневался, как человек, которому нечего было терять: ни семьи, ни команды, ни друзей. Только груз ответственности за всю планету.Весь чертов груз на одни плечи.

— Кэп, ты во мне две дыры прожег своим взглядом, — заметил Тони, когда Фьюри закончил совещание и отпустил их. — Я только напоминаю, что спас Нью-Йорк неделю назад и если мне все еще нужно тебе что-то доказывать...

— Нет. Не нужно ничего доказывать и прости меня. За те слова про проволоку и хороших парней. Это было грубо: я принялся судить тебя, только лишь потому, что ты ведешь себя как богатый пижон, — построить нужную фразу получилось сходу — общение с Младшим пошло на пользу.

— Пижон, боже мой! — Тони закатил глаза. — Кэп, ты у Тора подцепил архаичный стиль, или в сороковых и вправду жили в пещерах и охотились на мамонтов? И это говорит человек, который знает слово «код» и умеет его правильно применять!

Тони вдруг развернулся к Стиву лицом, упер палец ему в грудь и уставился в глаза.

— Ты точно ты?

— Точно, — абсолютно честно ответил Стив, потому что это было правдой. — Тони, нам нужно поговорить.

— Обычно такое мне говорят девочки с третьим размером, и размер компенсирует содержание. Хотя, — Тони напоказ оценил грудные мыщцы Стива, — тут на четвертый наберется.

Стив только хмыкнул в ответ.

— Я тоже компенсирую, но наедине.

— Нет проблем. Башня, пентхаус, любое время, — щедро предложил Тони.

— Не в Башне, — с нажимом проговорил Стив. — Выпьем кофе? Если тебе можно.

— Если бы мне запретили кофе, я сошел бы с ума, превратился в Доктора Зло, захватил весь мир, расстрелял всех докторов и в честь этого выпил бы кофе, — заверил его Тони, но, неожиданно, кивнул. — Кофе. Не в Башне. Работаешь, изобретаешь, Башню строишь — и все недовольны. Хорошо. Я свяжусь с тобой, по мейлу. И не делай такое лицо, человек, который знает слово «код».

Стив только улыбнулся и беспомощно развел руками, соглашаясь.

6\. Стив-2012

Тони предложил на выбор: встретиться в кафе — в штаб-квартире «Старк-Индастриз», где царил тот же Джарвис; ресторанчик на заводе по производству точной электроники «Старк-ЭМ» — опять с Джарвисом на борту, или... Башню.

— Проверка, — вздохнул Старший, удрученно глядя в экран старкфона. — Я слишком насторожил его, отказался встретиться в Башне не назвав причину. Идти придется тебе.

— Пойду, но о чем мне с ним говорить? Вся информация у тебя, и так складно все изложить я точно не смогу, — Стив покачал головой.

— Скажешь, что подозреваешь неладное в ЩИТе, — отмахнулся Старший, расхаживая по ободранной комнатке временного убежища. — Что некоторые агенты ведут двойную игру, и тебе хотелось бы их проверить, но ты не знаешь, как это сделать по-тихому. Скажешь, что несколько раз слышал про лагерь Лихай. Для начала хватит, а когда Тони доберется до данных Гидры, а он обязательно доберется, и очень быстро, ткнешь его носом в дело Зимнего Солдата, особенно в задание, выполненное в декабре девяносто первого. Справишься?

— Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, верно?

Джарвис попросил Стива подняться в пентхаус. Тони на месте не оказалось, сами комнаты еще не успели отремонтировать после битвы, по полу гуляли только сквозняки — стекла были выбиты.

Стив прошел к бару и налил себе стакан воды, пытаясь унять волнение. Первый серьезный разговор, призванный исправить будущее, и говорить будет он, а не старший. Груз ответственности давил, так что Стив даже пожалел, что Тони не забыл о нем. Тот вышел из лифта пять минут спустя, неся в руках два стаканчика с кофе. Один сразу протянул Стиву. В предложенном ему стаканчике было что-то ароматное, с пенкой и вкусом карамели.

— Спасибо, вкусно.

— Я знал, что ты оценишь, — Тони уселся на барную стойку, смахнув мелкий мусор, и широко ухмыльнулся. — Выкладывай, Роджерс, по какому случаю у нас свидание.

— Это не свидание! — Стив едва не поперхнулся остатками сливок, прокашлялся и повторил уже спокойнее. — Это не свидание. Нам нужно поговорить.

— Да, да, я это еще в первый раз понял. Если ты боялся говорить в Башне, потому что ее прослушивают, так вот ее не прослушивают. В смысле, кроме меня — никто. Это же моя Башня. Зато я слышу все и всех, — Тони весело сверкнул глазами, словно бы намекая на что-то, но Стив скрытый смысл уловить не смог.

— Я... — начал было Стив, но сбился.

Сформулировать хорошо и правильно не выходило. Нужно было рассказать про Гидру так, чтобы Тони поверил. И Стив решил воспользоваться единственным своим оружием — абсолютной честностью.

— Гидра. ЩИТ дискредитирован. Я уверен, что заправляет всем Александр Пирс, но у меня нет доказательств. Поможешь мне?

— Оу, здоровяк, полегче, — Тони изумленно уставился на него, вмиг становясь серьезным. — Джарвис, активируй протокол дополнительной защиты. На максималках. Откуда такие новости, Стив?  
— У меня свои источники, я хоть и архаичен, но неплохо анализирую информацию, а Гидру чую за версту, даже спустя семьдесят лет.

— Хорошо. Вернее плохо, но, как минимум, интересно и стоит проверки. Это все, ради чего ты меня звал? Обсудить Гидру?

Тони пристально посмотрел в глаза, отчего сделалось неуютно. Стив отвел взгляд и коротко кивнул, хотя предательский румянец на шее и скулах наверняка выдавал его с головой.

— Нужно было принести тебе черный кофе. Без сахара, — тихо заметил Тони и спрыгнул с барной стойки. — Ладно, я займусь проверкой. Еще сюрпризы есть? А то у меня сегодня хороший день, без тахикардии.

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой, поставил пустой сканчик на стойку и ушел, чувствуя, что провалил миссию, но непонятно где и как.

7\. Стив-2023

Время в новом «старом» мире летело стремительно.

Разговор о Гидре разворошил осиное гнездо. Тони через пять дней после разговора с младшим, выложил в сеть всю базу данных ЩИТа и Гидры. Общую, как змеиное кубло. И пока люди, еще не отошедшие от битвы за Нью Йорк, с удивлением читали тайные файлы двух самых засекреченных организацией в мире, Тони в одиночку полетел в Нью-Джерси, уничтожать Арнима Золу. На четыре года раньше срока.

Об этом по телефону рассказал младший, найдя минутку на звонок в бешеном круговороте событий. Его короткий отчет внес ясность в обрывочные сведения, которые Стив выуживал из новостей и интернета.

Было странно видеть, как события развиваются, словно во взбесившемся калейдоскопе, и не иметь возможности ничего сделать. Стив наблюдал со стороны за тем, как ЩИТ поднимается против Гидры и уничтожает ее. Как руководит всей операцией Железный Человек: умело дирижирует творящейся вакханилией, не гнушаясь быть на передовой.

Дело было сделано — Гидра пала. Начиная с этого дня все знания Стива больше не имели значения — эта вселенная встала на свой путь и ее будущее скрывалось в тумане.

Нужно было уходить. Стив нацепил на запястье навигатор. Взял в руки старкфон, задумчиво глядя на черный глянцевый экран, в котором отражалось его лицо.

Нужно было оставить записку: сообщить, что он уходит. Но тут телефон ожил в руках, разразившись громкой пронзительной трелью. Звонил младший.

— Да?

— Тони прочел дело. Ты бы видел его лицо! Стив, я опасаюсь, он найдет Баки первым и убьет.

— Черт! — Стив резко сжал зубы так, что прикусил щеку.

Баки! Если во вселенных остались сходства, то Баки сейчас должен лежать в глубокой заморозке на тайной базе Гидры, под Нью-Йорком. Стив точно знал, где она — в свое время изучил дело Зимнего от корки до корки.

Папка теперь у Тони, а значит про базу он тоже в курсе.

— Где он сейчас?

— Не знаю. Он упаковался в броню и улетел прежде, чем я смог его остановить.

— Черт, — повторил Стив, зажмурившись.

Времени на раздумья не оставалось, Стив ввел в навигатор данные и приготовился прыгать. — Я встречу его там, где держат Баки. Попробую удержать от радикальных мер. Жду тебя на месте — попробую отрубить Тони, сделаем вид, что это ты его остановил.

Стив назвал координаты и закрыл шлем.

В крио-зале он оказался вовремя — Тони как раз запустил процесс разморозки и нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по крышке капсулы, наблюдал за тем, как медленно крио-камера возвращает Зимнего Солдата к жизни.

— Тони, не надо, — попросил его Стив, войдя в зал.

— Роджерс? — Тони искренне удивился, даже повернулся к нему. — Надо же, быстро добрался.

— Он — мой друг, Тони. Не делай то, что задумал.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что я задумал, — Тони открыл забрало и наградил Стива жестким взглядом. — Может быть, я хочу поработить с помощью Зимнего Солдата мир. Напустить его на всех невинных матерей в этом мире. Руки твоего друга в крови по локоть, а ты мне говоришь, «не делай»?!

— Он был лишь орудием. Ты же не винишь автомат Калашникова или собственные ракеты в том, что они убивают людей, верно? Направляет их человек, и именно человека нужно ненавидеть.

— Оставь свою грошовую философию для интернета, Стив, там такое любят. Он убил отца, задушил маму. И он за это заплатит.

Происходящее напоминало кошмарный сон, отдавая ярким привкусом дежавю. Сейчас они подерутся. У Стива нет с собой щита, но Тони в куда менее совершенной броне, чем тогда, в России, и Стив знает, как с ним справиться. Вселенная спешно вставала в старую колею.

Вот только Стив не привык сдаваться, и упустить второй шанс просто не имел права. Он подошел ближе и сделал то, что Тони ожидал меньше всего — резко рванул его на себя.

— Роджерс, какого хрена? Что ты творишь? — ошарашенно спросил Тони.

Стив не дал ему договорить, закрыв рот поцелуем — злым, голодным и жестким.

Криокамера шипела паром, высвобождая Баки, а Стив целовал Тони, вкладывая в поцелуй всего себя, все десять лет неразделенной любви и страсти, всю горечь потери, все свое сожаление — и всю свою любовь.

Когда он, наконец, оторвался от губ Тони, тот только и смог, что выдохнуть:

— Твою ж мать, Роджерс! — и шагнуть из костюма навстречу.

Стив обнял его, на минуту забывая обо всем на свете. Но только на минуту.

Рисковать он не мог. Не его жизнь сейчас стояла на кону, а Баки Барнса, который в данный момент был абсолютно беспомощен и в целом мире у него не нашлось никого, кроме Стивена Роджерса.

Внутренне проклиная сучью судьбу, Стив выпустил Тони из рук и ударил его в основание шеи, отправляя в нокаут.

8.Стив 2012

Стив не знал, что делать.

Баки был жив, а Тони был зол, и два этих обстоятельства уравновешивали друг друга, словно груженые чаши на невидимых кармических весах.

Когда Стив прибыл на базу Гидры, Старший, как и обещал, вынес оттуда на руках бессознательного Тони. Буркнул в двух словах о том, что произошло. На законное «как сумел отвлечь?» досадливо поморщился, ответил «удивил» и нырнул обратно в бункер, за Баки.

Тот от Тони отличался только тем, что мог переставлять ноги сам, но через раз. Перехватив поудобнее все еще дезориентированного Баки, старший сказал, что спрячет его.

— Тут я больше ничем не смогу помочь, — заметил он прежде, чем увести Баки. — Все перемешалось, гадалка из меня теперь никудышная.

— Хочешь вернуться в свой мир? — уточнил Стив, помрачнев.

Он успел привыкнуть к компании самого себя. Стив-из-будущего был единственным существом на планете, кто понимал его и разделял с ним единое прошлое. Теперь, правда, есть еще и Баки, но старший прав: ему пока лучше скрыться и не поддерживать никаких контактов с Капитаном Америкой.

— Нет, не хочу, — старший покачал головой, горько усмехнувшись. — Но должен остаться только один. Это из «Горца», потом посмотришь вместе с Тони — ему нравится пичкать тебя фильмами своей юности. Береги его, ладно?

— Кажется, ты не оставил мне выбора. Хотя за нокаут достанется мне, а не тебе, — Стив посмотрел старшему в глаза и вдруг попросил: — Останься. Еще на несколько дней. Побудь со мной. И с ним. Мне нужна твоя помощь, а тебе нужен Тони. Я не буду мешаться. И кстати, ты мне должен.

— Это за что?

— За то, что побил моего будущего парня. И еще я хочу поподробнее услышать про «удивил» пока этот парень не очнулся. Все-таки самого себя я знаю хорошо, и свою привычку недоговаривать тоже.

Старший пару мгновений изучал его лицо, но под конец все же кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Хорошо. Устрою Баки и вернусь, на пару дней. Но потом уйду. Так будет лучше.

На самом деле, если бы Тони наорал на него и бросился в драку — было бы куда проще. Но, очнувшись уже в Башне, тот презрительно потребовал «свалить нахрен отсюда и больше никогда не приближаться к Башне или лично ко мне ближе, чем на полтора километра», а также засунуть совместную работу в инициативе «Мстителей» себе в жопу. Юридической силы заявление не имело, но Стив все равно ретировался, решив обождать с объяснениями до тех пор, пока Тони не отпустит.

Прошел день, другой, третий.

Старший успел вернуться в заброшенный дом, отоспаться и написать Стиву, интересуясь, как дела. Ответить было нечего. Стив попытался поговорить с Тони, но наткнулся на полное игнорирование. Если с яркой ненавистью к себе он мог что-то поделать, то с таким вот тихим презрением не знал как справляться.

— Я затеял, мне и расхлебывать, — заметил Старший, когда спустя неделю оба устроились на крыше одного из домов, откуда хорошо просматривалась Башня. Правда, если честно признаться, в городе было сложнее найти крышу с которой она НЕ просматривалась.

— Как? — решил уточнить Стив.

— Поговорю с ним. А ты будешь ждать за дверью и когда я сломаю лед, мы поменяемся местами.

— Там лед крепче алмаза, сам знаешь. И Тони не выходит из Башни, — возразил Стив, но старший только пожал плечами.

— Я пошлю сообщение, когда тебе нужно будет появиться. Думаю, он зол настолько, что отмахнется от наблюдений Джарвиса, а нам это только на руку. Потом найду причину выйти на лестницу, мы с тобой поменяемся местами.

— Костюм? Если он увидит...

— У меня есть маскировочная сеть, она скопирует твою броню. Разница будет заметна только на ощупь.

— Все равно звучит хреново. Это не самый надежный план из всех моих планов, — заметил Стив, хотя ничего лучше предложить все равно не мог.

— Ну что ты, самый надежный. Как швейцарские часы, — Старший горько улыбнулся. — Но попытаться мы обязаны.

— Ты уверен, что Тони тебя послушает?

— Честно? Нет. Думаю, он набьет мне морду. Но это правильно, и куда лучше, чем если он побьет тебя, — Старший вдруг протянул руку и растрепал Стиву волосы неожиданно ласковым жестом. — Идем.

— Погоди минуту, смотри, какой закат красивый.

Солнце как раз канула за горизонт и теперь подсвечивало силуэт Сити неуместным нежно розовым светом.

— Минута ничего не решает, поверь. Налюбуешься еще. Нам пора!  
9\. Стив-2023

Фортуна очень любила Капитана Америку Стива Роджерса в глобальных вещах, но всегда смеялась над ним в мелочах.

Когда он поднялся на последний этаж, в него вполне предсказуемо полетела пустая бутылка. Стив увернулся от первой, поймал вторую, на донышке третьей еще что-то плескалось и кидаться ею не стали. Он как раз успел добрался до цели, когда та выбрал снарядом тяжелую пепельницу. Стив уважительно взвесив мраморного монстра поставил его на место и перехватил в стельку пьяного Тони за запястья. Тот как раз тянулся к сбереженной бутылке.

— Ты — надутый говнюк, — сообщил ему Тони очевидное и добавил куда менее приятное. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Жаль, потому что я тебя люблю, — Стив мягко улыбнулся, отпустил Тони, но бутылку с виски у него аккуратно отобрал.

— Да ну? Ты всем это говоришь? Или только тем, кого вырубаешь?

— Я спасал от тебя Баки, — Стив опустился рядом на пол и со вздохом приложился к бутылке. Виски приятно согрел горло, но особого эффекта не произвел, а жаль. — Баки мой друг, а ты хотел его убить. Ты тоже мой друг, Тони. И я в том числе спасал тебя от раскаяния. Ты бы убил его, верно, но потом утонул бы в море собственной вины. Ведь Железный Человек не убивает людей. Но видно, херовый из меня спасатель. Вроде и тебя спас, и Баки, а все стало хуже некуда.

— Железный Человек не убивает людей, — согласился Тони, зло поморщившись. — Но ты все равно говнюк. Мог бы просто поговорить со мной, тем более сразу после ...

Тони не договорил, но Стив его понял и так.

— Правда? Мог бы?

Стив вопросительно прищурился, но Тони не смутился — ответил прямым, очень трезвым и злым взглядом.

— Да, Стивен Роджерс из две тысячи двадцать третьего года, мог бы.

Стив замер, как заяц ночью на автостраде. Уставился на Тони и только сейчас заметил: выпивкой пахли бутылки, пол, стаканы, но не владелец вышеперечисленного. Сам Тони невесело улыбался в ответ.

— Как? — только и смог выдавить Стив, не зная что предпринять: прикинуться идиотом, признать поражение и сбежать?

— А вот так, — Тони фыркнул, отобрал у него пустую бутылку и отошел к бару, чтобы налить им обоим. — Правда думал, что я не замечу? Капитан Серьезность, рассуждающий о коде, ведущий себя то так, то эдак. То знающий слишком много, то тормозящий, словно вчера из сороковых. И твои глаза, Стив, они тебя с головой выдают. У твоего двойника взгляд потерянный, а у тебя безысходно-решительный. Где он, кстати? Я про твою альфа-версию. За дверью?

— Неподалеку. Ждет сигнала. Я хотел уладить все между нами. Сам. Потом он бы подменил меня.

— А ты?

— Собирался вернуться обратно, в будущее.

— С помощью браслета, верно? — Тони протянул ему стакан. — Временного навигатора?

— Да. Откуда ты все знаешь? — Стив нахмурился, отпил и чуть не подавился от неожиданности — Тони от души плеснул ему яблочного сока.

— Ну, во первых: я не дурак. Мог бы уже привыкнуть. Во вторых: я не шутил, когда говорил, что слежу за всеми. По крайней мере, за теми, кто работает моими мозгами. То есть, технологиями «Старк-Индастриз». Старкфон. Тебе стоило воспользоваться какой-нибудь допотопной моделью, чтобы этого избежать. Вернее, затруднить, — Тони самодовольно улыбнулся. — Я стал прослушивать вас с того разговора у Фьюри. Было очень захватывающе, хотя последний план — это конечно водородная бомба. Безопасный и надежный.

— Как швейцарские часы, — не удержался Стив, чем вызвал у Тони улыбку.

— Неужели за десять лет ты восполнишь культурные пробелы и с тобой станет легко разговаривать? Просто чудо какое-то. Полагаю, это все мое влияние. Ладно, зови сюда моего родного Кэпа. Ему тоже стоит выпить.

Стив кивнул, набрал сообщение: «Поднимайся наверх, Тони знает», опустошил свой стакан и отставил его в сторону.

— Так почему сразу не сказал? — спросил он.

— Хотел посмотреть, как вы будете скармливать мне горькую правду. Ведь в твоем мире ты так и не смог рассказать мне все, верно?

— До сих пор жалею об этом. И еще кое о чем. Так, в мелочах, — Стив решительно притянул Тони к себе за рукав и поцеловал. Нежно, как давно хотелось. Обласкал губами губы, потерся щекой об отросшую щетину и выдохнул. Вот оно, ради чего все затевалось. Получилось. Его не оттолкнули, не врезали по морде — ответили так же неуверенно, но страстно.

Пора! Больше нет никакого резона задерживаться в этом мире. Он сделал все, что от него зависело. И даже ухватил кусок чужого счастья.

— Эй, — Младший нарисовался за спиной бесшумно, так что Стив вздрогнул, отшатнувшись.

Тот своего двойника не заметил, сразу потянулся к Тони, провел пальцами по щеке, словно не веря в реальность, а потом разом прижал к себе, почти целиком спрятав за широкими плечами. От всего — от смерти, от мира, от себя, от другого Стива.

Стив молча встал, тряхнул головой, хлопнул Младшего по плечу, прощаясь. Еще не хватало превращать проводы самого себя в фарс! Активировал костюм, смахнул маскировку и шагнул к двери, нащупывая на запястье навигатор. 

Браслета не было.

— Дай мне минутку. Не дави, Кэп-раз. Никуда я не денусь теперь.

Тони рассеянно хлопнул обнимающего его Младшего по груди ладонью. По броне вышло неожиданно звонко.

Стив, который был уже у порога, остановился. Цену этой псевдорассеянности он хорошо знал — два медяка в базарный день. Обычно, после такого вот безобидного цирка сумасшедшего ученого, Тони вытаскивал на свет чудо-пушку, новый щит, особенный квинджет, поправки к Конституции или что-то такое, напрочь сносившее окружающим голову. Иногда в прямом смысле.

Младший Стив тоже напрягся, почувствовав неладное, хотя старковские замашки наверняка знал хуже, они знакомы всего-то месяц. Из объятий выпустил, но придержал, ухватив за запястье.

Впрочем, чтобы удивлять Старку всегда хватало и одной руки. Главное, чтобы голова присутствовала.

— Эй, Кэп-два, ничего не потерял? — Тони без всякого пиетета прокрутил на пальце возникший чуть ли не из воздуха навигатор, а потом, не прекращая улыбаться, отправил его прямиком в открытое окно и свободный полет. На все сто этажей вниз.

Стиву показалось, что он услышал звук, с которым прибор упал на мостовую. Как будто колокол ударил в висках.

— Кэп, дыши. Это — барахло. Неремонтопригодное барахло. Ты же, вроде, говорил, что хочешь остаться рядом, — продолжил Тони и прищурился. — Или врал?

Голос у него по-прежнему оставался ровным, только суперслух Стива улавливал, как постепенно учащается у Тони пульс.

То ли от возбуждения — второй Стив все так же заворожено гладил его по ладони, не смея двинуться дальше. То ли от злости: так щурился даже не Тони, так щурился сиятельный мистер Старк, когда его доводили до белого каления.

— Не врал. Не имею такой привычки, — Стив опустил взгляд. Смотреть на этих двоих, которые вот-вот станут одним, было одновременно и страшно, и больно, и ... нежно. Внутри от этого зрелища сжималось что-то, что еще вчера казалось умершим навсегда. — Но у тебя уже есть с кем разделить...

У Стива не выходило подобрать нужного слова. Жизнь, судьбу, ночь, кровать... Впрочем, неважно.

И смотреть на них он не хотел. Знал — еще минута, две — и уйти не сможет. Ощущал себя слишком старым, слишком лишним. И все вокруг было слишком не его. Чужой Тони, чужой мир и полная безнадега. Которая своя.

Тони двинулся вперед, и потащил за собой второго Стива, как буксир тащит океанский лайнер.  
— О, Капитан Америка начал думать. Плохо дело, — пробормотал он. — Тут я — умник, а ты грубая сила. Так что, смирись и не порти мне расклад. Нет, не пойми превратно, мне жутко приятно, что вы вдвоем, сложили вместе свои извилины, придумали способ показать мне, что я вам небезразличен. Правда, был способ проще — им владели еще пещерные люди, которые вам старичкам родня. Вроде бы называется речь. Хотя я, парни, с вами — ни в чем уже не уверен. Так вот, раз у нас все так красиво вышло, то какого дьявола ты, Кэп-два, собираешься сейчас хлопать дверью? И свалить от меня, единственного человека, который может заново создать машину времени и вернуть тебя в тот, по всем параметрам, очень желанный год?

— Мне необязательно стоять рядом, пока ты делаешь новый хронобраслет. Я могу подождать за дверью, — ответил Стив, но сил, чтобы отодвинуться от напирающего на него Тони, уже в себе не нашел. Да и не искал особо. На задворках сознания звенело упрямым колокольчиком — сейчас Тони рядом есть, а стоит шагнуть за порог и уже никого не будет. Никогда.

— Да, конечно, как я мог забыть. Эта твоя скромность родом из тридцатых. Привычка ночевать на крыльце. Бедные, но гордые. Всего — мало, все — общее. Всем нужно делиться. Верно ведь?

В последней фразе содержался намек, размером с небоскреб — не захочешь, а заметишь. А если уже хочешь? Но ведь это неправильно: одно дело — помочь самому себе исполнить мечту, и совсем другое — пытаться эту мечту взять себе насовсем. Отобрать. Поделить. Разделить.

Младший Стив тоже уловил подоплеку происходящего и мученически заломил бровь. Ну да, уступать — даже самому себе — нелегкое дело.

Как Тони ухитрился не прерывая монолога загнать обоих Стивов в угол — непонятно. Однако загнал, и теперь поочередно тыкал пальцем в созданные его же руками костюмы — точнехонько в центры белых звезд.

— Так вот, насчет делиться...

— Тони, — Стив осторожно перехватил его за руку и прижал ладонь к своей щеке. Ладонь была жесткая и теплая, вопреки ожиданиям. Почему-то все время думалось, что руки у Тони окажутся холодные. — Тут не мое время. У тебя есть он. Я задержался, чтобы вы могли друг у друга быть. А теперь надо...

— Но ты хочешь остаться рядом?

— Хочу, очень хочу, но...

— Да, да, твое «но» я и в первый раз расслышал. Не впечатлен, — Тони чуть отодвинулся, запрокинул голову и приподнял брови. — То есть, вы так и будете стоять, как два ростовых сувенира? Для символов американской мечты — вы на удивление медлительны. Наверно, там, в будущем, когда мы...

Но тут у Стива закончилось терпение. Ну не из вибраниума же он, в самом деле: нельзя же так с живыми.

Тони, кажется, успел только выдохнуть, когда его обхватили за плечи и чувствительно приложили об младшего Стива. Тот тоже не растерялся, среагировал молниеносно, прижал к себе намертво: захочешь — не вырвешься. Запустил в черные волосы пальцы, провел с силой, а после прижался губами к шее и замер, внимательно и выжидающе глядя в глаза старшему Стиву.

Сдержался. Уступил. Поделился.

Тони больше болтать и убеждать не стал, а сделал проще — расслабился, откинувшись назад, на каменно-твердое плечо. Прикрыл глаза, и на ощупь притянул к себе. Погладил по щеке, обвел контур скул и, обхватив за шею, притянул еще ближе и выдохнул в губы:

— Хочешь?

Против такой отравы у Стива противоядия не было. Дают ведь. Буквально насильно в руки пихают огромное звонкое счастье, какого еще не видел и не трогал, а он кобенится, словно цыган на лошадином рынке. Хватит, навоевался. Еще не хватало с собой воевать.

И Стив сдался: смял обветренные, теплые губы в поцелуе. Его не оттолкнули, наоборот притянули к себе крепче. В четыре руки.

Он поначалу нежничал, терялся в этом тепле, которое разрешало, ласкало в ответ, но быстро освоился, обнаглел и, вжав Тони в самого себя и себя в Тони, жадно начал брать, по-хозяйски покусывая и облизывая тонкие губы. Наконец, оторвался от них, коротко облизав и прикусив напоследок, отодвинулся, и встретил разом два абсолютно шалых, поплывших взгляда.

— О, — многозначительно начал Тони, но продолжить ему не дали. Младший Стив включился в первенство по поцелуям с не меньшим энтузиазмом. И теперь со стороны стало понятно, насколько это горячо, страстно и развратно выглядит — Капитан Америка целующий Тони Старка.

Так целующий, что стоящий рядом еще один Капитан разом взмок под броней и сбился с дыхания — под такие нагрузки костюм не проектировался, это точно. А еще не имел необходимой эластичности в нужных местах, и сейчас это приносило дискомфорт особого рода. Такой, что шаг-два и все закончится не начавшись.

Романтическая часть натуры ликовала и витала в розовом пуху, похотливая желала всего, здесь и немедленно — вот прямо у стенки, а прагматичный бруклинский пацан, который до времени не давал о себе знать внезапно взял штурвал на себя и начал рулить. Недолго, но до огромного дивана всех троих дотащить у него получилось, а дальше он исчез, словно и не было.

До Тони только после приземления на горизонтальную поверхность, а вернее — на младшего Стива, который уже был на диване, дошло: провоцировать разом двух Роджерсов было не самой светлой идеей. Во всяком случае, такой прыти он от них точно не ожидал.

Стив нарочито замедлился, неспешно расстегивая костюм, прежде чем нависнуть над Тони, давая тому шанс если не остановить и выгнать третьего лишнего, то хотя бы притормозить процесс.

Но, похоже, ситуация заводила Тони не меньше, хоть и несколько дезориентировала: он хмыкнул, что-то шепнул Младшему на ухо, отчего у того жаркий румянец со щек разом перетек на шею, и сам, решительно затянул на себя Стива-два.

— У тебя есть что-то для меня, здоровяк? — Тони ухватил Стива за челку и почти ткнул носом себе в шею, разрешая. — Покажешь?

Стив вдохнул и от острого нестерпимого возбуждения забыл, как выдыхать. Голова шла кругом: от запаха; от того, что можно; от того, что Тони рядом живой и шепчет им такое, и хочется провалиться от смущения вниз, сквозь всю сотню этажей.

Тем временем, остальные класть хотели на его душевный раздрай — Младший Стив ухитрился расстегнуть на Тони черную рубашку. Правда, часть пуговиц насилия не перенесла. Следующими стащили брюки — уже совместно. Тут повезло больше — отделались разошедшейся молнией — и, в комплекте с ботинками и бельем, кучей отравили в дальний угол.

— Кажется, теперь мне придется тратить на гардероб больше, — со свистом выдохнул Тони, помогая стянуть перекрутившийся галстук. — Или ходить в халате.

— К чертям халат.

Стив прижался к Тони, накрывая его всем собой, наплевав на то, что не успел стянуть собственную форму. От тепла, от горячего дыхания, от ощущения чужих губ на своих — с глаз словно сняли шоры. Горечь потери, страх, боль, надежда — слились в один жгучий шар, который с треском лопнул.

Вот Тони — живой. Шепчет ласковое, по волосам гладит. Вот Стив — даже два, оба живые. Чего еще желать?

И он сам себя с дивана гнать не собирается, и, похоже, даже не ревнует, а напротив, уступает. Делится. Словно понимает, кому нужнее.

Резво вспомнился свой двенадцатый год: как впервые осознал, что и к кому чувствует. Как чуть не рехнулся утром, когда подсознание первый раз подсунуло сон с Тони в главной роли — как тот стонал, изгибался, запрокидывал голову, когда Стив его размашисто брал сзади...

А теперь вот оно, в руках. Заслуженное или нет.

И надо все сделать правильно, чтобы и стонал, и изгибался, и...

Вот тут Стив допустил стратегическую ошибку смешав воспоминания с реальностью: возбуждение из тлеющих углей быстро полыхнуло лесным пожаром. Он застонал беспомощно, чувствуя, что еще немного — не выдержит, притрется так, и кончит, просто от того, что Тони сейчас под ним.

— Тшш, большой парень, — в голосе Тони кроме теплой насмешки было еще что-то новое, хриплое, манящее. — Стягивай с себя вот это все. Хочу смотреть на оригинал, а то с последней примерки формы не видел. И то — только на фото и в виртуальной модели. Фьюри тебя живого зажал. Как новую броню для Капитана — так Старк, а как самого капитана — так хрен.

— Примерка была три дня назад, — шепнул Младший, стараясь не отвлекаться от важного занятия — выцеловывания шеи Тони, а конкретнее — того сладкого места, где короткий пушок сходит на нет, а кожа еще более нежная.

— Я не насмотрелся, — выдохнул Тони, подставляясь под ласку. — Давай, Роджерс, покажи мне... во что я одеваю свою детку в будущем, — он провел указательным пальцем по боку Стива до пояса, даже сквозь броню вызывая волну сладкой щекотки, и щелкнул по вибраниумной пластине. — Свою работу узнаю из тысячи, это точно моих рук дело.

Стив послушался. Легко отжался от дивана, встал, расстегнул липучки на голенях и стряхнул ботинки, не спеша отщелкнул фиксаторы на сегментированном поясе, позволив броне распасться на части, потом потянул за скрытые молнии и выскользнул из костюма. Анатомический поддоспешник, надетый прямо на голое тело снимался еще проще — одинарным нажатием на плечевую пластину, закрепленную на эластичной черной ленте — втягивался легкой паутиной внутрь.

Стив опустил руки и чуть развел их в стороны, оставшись только в лентах: по паре на запястьях — там были вмонтированы магниты, одной на левом плече — под пластину поддоспешника, и двух крест-накрест обхватывающих грудь и сходящихся на спине — там тоже крепились страховочные магниты для ношения щита.

— Да, моя работа, — Тони жадно смотрел, стараясь взглядом охватить сразу все. — И знаешь почему? Только я мог нацепить на тебя такую порно-сбрую, а потом спрятать глубоко под броней. О, уверен, знание того, что она на тебе, здорово поднимало мне настроение. Ну и все остальное, — взгляд Тони скользнул ниже, к паху Стива, к стоящему так крепко члену, что отогнуть его от живота наверняка стоило усилий.

— Это тоже — твоя работа, — отзеркалил усмешку Стив. Тони лечил от смущения быстрее, чем штрафная рота.

— Роджерс научился пошлить. Мир вот-вот рухнет, — сам с собой поделился Тони.

— Налюбовался? — мягко спросил младший Стив, одновременно приподнимая Тони и сгружая его с себя на диван.

— Нет, — кристально честно ответил тот, и уселся с видом ребенка, к которому с минуты на минуту должен заглянуть Санта. — А можно всех посмотреть? И со всех сторон.

Старая форма снималась иначе — крепилась липучками к поддоспешнику, который больше походил на ростовой корсет, чем на мягкую поддеву. Стив все это помнил даже спустя одиннадцать лет: и что застежки на левом боку заедает не к месту, и что после целого дня в этом «термосе в облипку» он ощущал себя купальщицей Сезанна, только еще и пространство ароматизировал.

Младший Стив тоже это знал, поэтому поддоспешник стягивать не спешил, а скинул только броню и шагнул по направлению к ванной.

— Куда? Я еще не насмотрелся. Да и оценить влагоотведение давно хотел. Как я, по-твоему, исправлю качество мембраны, если не буду знать насколько она лажает? — Тони светски закинул ногу на ногу и расслабленно облокотился на спинку дивана.

— Ему мало одного стриптиза от Капитана Америки, — пожаловался Младший Стиву, воюя с заевшей застежкой. — Он хочет два стриптиза от двух Капитанов.

— О, все примитивнее. Я просто хочу двух Капитанов. А стриптиз — это так, сопутствующий ущерб, — Тони поманил младшего Стива к себе, рванул капризную застежку и, наконец, стянул насквозь пропитанный потом костюм. — Да, мембрану нужно сменить. Пожалуй, на двухслойную, и усилить испарение — ты ведь нагреваешься при движении...

— Еще как нагреваюсь, — согласился младший Стив, и говорящим взглядом окинул Тони.

Тот не смутился ни на гран — довольно улыбался, по-хозяйски положив левую руку на спинку дивана. Только правая выдавала нетерпение — нервно барабанила пальцами по колену.

— О, я дождался горячих разговоров от Кэпа-раз. Ради этого стоило жить.

Тони, не стесняясь, притянул младшего Стива к себе, наплевав на пот и запах, уткнулся лбом ему в бедро, потерся щекой, словно огромный матерый котище, оставляющий метку, и неожиданно лизнул кожу, а после прикусил. Ласка досталась одному, а сладкой дрожью от шеи до задницы прошило другого. Это был какой-то извращенный закон сообщающихся сосудов в действии: Тони как истинный сумасшедший ученый его открыл, и теперь вовсю пользовался результатами. Ласкал одного легкими движениями — грудь, пресс, внутренняя сторона бедра,пах и не сводил внимательного потемневшего от возбуждения взгляда с другого.

Стив следил за его руками, чувствуя фантомные прикосновения к собственному телу, и только губу закусывал, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу жадный стон.

— Но командовать буду я. Это будет компенсацией. За численное преимущество, — строго предупредил Тони.

Стив был двумя руками за подобную диктатуру, потому что до одури боялся сделать что-то не так. Его ранняя версия тоже уверенностью и опытом не отличалась, так что предложение пришлось очень кстати. Да и корректировка по ходу боевых действий — вещь тоже привычная.

Тони, не раздумывая, отправил младшего Стива на диван, а сам уселся сверху, оседлав, словно на родео. Выгнулся, прижался пахом к паху и требовательно обернулся через плечо:

— Особое приглашение? Каллиграфическим почерком?

— С вензелями, — закончил за него Стив, уже накрывая сверху и жадно впиваясь губами в шею.

10\. Стив 2012

Тони был раскованным, шалым и говорил, говорил, говорил без перерыва. О том, как ему хорошо, как хочется, чтобы им было хорошо, и как будет хорошо. От этого мягкого, чуть насмешливого голоса Стива вело ничуть не меньше, чем от ощущения теплой кожи под ладонями, тихих вздохов, которые он старался ловить губами.

Он не видел, что делал тот, второй Стив. Только предполагал по реакции Тони, по его стонам, которые музыкой лились в уши. По тому, как жарко он начал прижиматься к его груди и притираться пах к паху, член к члену. Скользя, лаская, целуя и жарко выдыхая в губы.

— Еще! Черт, глубже!

— Уверен?

— Кэп, — сейчас Тони перестал их нумеровать. — Если ты не сделаешь сейчас еще раз так же...

— Как так? — собственный чуть охрипший голос опознавался с трудом.

— Верни свой язык в мою задницу и не смей вынимать, пока не скомандую, — отчеканил Тони.

Стив почувствовал, как его член опалило чужим горячим дыханием и рецепторы словно взбесились.

Он сместил ладони чуть ниже, на задницу Тони и, ухватив за упругие ягодицы, осторожно развел их в стороны, предоставляю второму себе полный доступ. Тони заботу оценил, коротко рыкнул что-то неприличное в губы и тут же выгнулся от удовольствия — старший Стив оказался не такой стеснительный или умело маскировался: работал устно ничуть не хуже самого Тони на пресс-конференциях.

— О, я и предположить не мог, что у тебя такое чувство языка. Теперь каждый раз, глядя на агитационные ролики я буду представлять себе...

— Сделай так, чтобы он немного помолчал, — попросила Стива старшая версия. — А то у меня возникает непреодолимое желание его отшлепать, а для первого раза это точно перебор.

Тони уже открыл рот для возражений, когда Стив, исполняя просьбу, захватил его губы в мягкий и сладкий плен, углубил поцелуй, сминая любое сопротивление, почти трахая языком ставший мягким и податливым рот. Потом выпустил, давая вздохнуть, убрал одну руку с задницы, протиснул ее между собой и Тони, разом заключив в стальную хватку оба члена, и прошептал прямо в шею, намертво вцеловывая каждое слово.

— Мы тебя по очереди будем брать. Глубоко и сильно. Сначала он. Потом я. Или сначала я, а потом он. Раз за разом. До-о-олго.

И сжал пальцы, лаская оба члена в том же ритме, в каком двигался язык старшего Стива.

Тони вымученно застонал и сдал контроль, расслабляясь.

Растягивали его в две руки, сменяя друг друга поочередно, пока задница, сжимаясь, не стала легко пропускать сразу три пальца. От сладкой пульсации, которая ощущалась на подушечках пальцев, Стиву сносило планку. Хотелось рыкнуть, перекинуть Тони на живот, подмять под себя и брать, брать, брать, пока алая муть перед глазами не рассеется.

Но он помнил — второй Стив, такой же — и хочет в точности того же, и тоже сдерживается. От мысли, что он не один желает Тони до одури, становилось легче справляться с собственным пожаром, он даже хотел уступить старшему Стиву право первому войти и взять свое, но за него и тут решил Тони — выгнулся, приподнимаясь, скользнул чуть вверх, потом назад и Стив не устоял — сам толкнулся, первым, раскрывая головкой жаркую тесноту.

— Держись, здоровяк. Сейчас начнем скачки, — тихий шепот обжег ухо и весь мир для Стива сузился до темных, пьяных от желания глаз Тони, когда тот медленно скользнул назад, надеваясь, натягиваясь до предела на его член.

И начал выездку.  
В общем, когда Стив говорил, что это будет долго — он преувеличил возможности собственной выдержки. Ну или преуменьшил способности Тони к скоростному доведению до края кого угодно. И если бы Стив был один, он бы наверно даже смутился от собственной торопливости. Но слава всем известным богам, их было двое и то, что не успел завершить один — доделал другой.

Пока он выдыхал после первого, совершенно сокрушительного по своей силе, оргазма, старший Стив подхватил Тони под бедра, вздергивая наверх и вталкиваясь в него до упора — сильно, жестко, оставляя на бедрах темные отметины от стальной хватки.

Тони было взбрыкнул жеребцом, но потом опомнившись, выдохнул и возражать не стал — расслабился, подстраиваясь и через несколько сильных, почти вбивающих его нижнему Стиву в грудь толчков, сам двинулся навстречу. Встречая на противоходе, насаживаясь еще глубже.

— Хочу чтобы так, без рук. Всю жизнь хотел. Представлял. Сделай для меня.

— Роджерс, ты максималист, — Тони выдохнул, подавшись назад, и внезапно выпрямился, вставая на колени и опираясь всем корпусом на Стива. — Не так глубоко, большой парень, но ради всего святого сильнее. Да, вот так, вот так...

Старший послушно следовал указаниям, а Тони только судорожно выдыхал, застыв античной статуей, одной рукой придерживая Стива за бедро, а вторую запрокинув за голову.

От этого прекрасного зрелища у Стива, который казалось бы выложился на все сто десять минут назад, опять встал, да так, словно и не было первого раза.

— Еще немного, так, — Тони уже не говорил, а шептал. — Хорошо, давай, трахай сильнее. Твою ж мааать!

Его лицо исказилось, жаркий румянец со скул спустился на шею, и Стив не выдержал — прильнул губами к возбужденному члену, скользнул языком выше, обнимая, лаская головку, и сомкнул губы.

Тони выгнуло дугой, и он кончил, кажется, выложив им весь годовой запас ругательств зараз.

Сквозь пелену возбуждения Стив почувствовал, как его толкнули, и снова послушно упал на диван, облизывая губы. Ему тут же помогли — легкими поцелуями сняли собственный вкус, потом скользнули от шеи к паху горячей дорожкой, а его член попал в жаркий плен рта Тони.

Рот был восхитительный — обласкал, снизу вверх, крепко обхватил губами. Потом исчез, сменился рукой, которая так правильно сжала, что...

— Я думал, что суперчеловек продержиться дольше.

— Не с тобой, и не сегодня. Дай мне минутку и получишь второй раунд, — усмехнулся старший где-то слева и мир снова утонул в мареве удовольствия.

11\. Стив 2023

— Два Капитана — это перебор даже для Железного человека. Почти укатали. Дай мне минутку, на передышку.

Стив сполз с дивана, но руку Тони не отпустил — тому пришлось тоже спуститься на пол, благо тут было много пушистого ковра.

— Почти? — сквозь сон переспросил младший Стив.

— У меня мало статистических данных для введения десятибалльной системы, но сейчас — двенадцать из десяти, — усмехнулся Тони. — Спи, Кэп-раз. Мы тут посекретничаем.

— Угу.

Младший послушно вытянулся в рост, перевернулся на живот, демонстрируя задницу, на которой медленно таяли следы от хватки Тони и тихо вздохнув, прикрыл глаза.

— Красивый ты, — мимоходом заметил Тони, оценив вид, добрел до бара, вытащил оттуда пару бутылок минералки и вернулся.

— Я уходить не хочу, — Стив дождался пока дыхание младшего станет мерным, и только потом заговорил. — Но надо. Иначе беда, Тони. Нужно обратно, а тут — ты.

— А тут — я, — покивал Тони. — Что там, в обратном, кормят вкуснее, подмахивают четче?

— Не могу сказать, не имею права, и так наговорил и наделал больше, чем смогу исправить. И еще не факт, что смогу.

— Да, неболтливый Капитан Америка — знакомая картина. Полчаса назад, когда ты меня вылизывал был разговорчивее. Повторить что ли? — Тони бросил быстрый взгляд на спящего на диване Стива, потом выдохнул, словно перед погружением и спросил: — Как я умер?

— Что? — Стив непозволительно расслабился и теперь получил со всего маху, как нокаут на ринге.

Ведь сколько раз жизнь по носу щелкала: нельзя рядом со Старком утрачивать контроль — прилетит так, что не встанешь.

— Кэп, ты не глухой. Все слышал. И не убеждай меня, что я там жив-здоров, обзавелся женой, детьми, домиком у озера и благоденствую. Ты все удивлялся, что я вас различаю. Это не сложно: ты ж на меня смотришь как Перси Фоссет на затерянный город.

— Прости...

— Прощу. Расскажи как.

— Тот Тони, он погиб...

— Погоди, Кэп. Нет того Тони, пойми. Есть я. Я — один. Везде, что тут, что в твоем прекрасном, но смертельном будущем. И ты один, просто в некоторый момент тебя стало два. Будь иначе, я бы и на пушечный выстрел не подпустил тебя к спальне. А вот теперь рассказывай... Хотя нет, погоди. Предупрежу сразу — если пару часов назад, до вот этого дивана, я еще думал починить твою временную цацку, которую сам же и выкинул, то теперь шиш ты ее получишь. Так что, останешься тут по любому. Я, знаешь ли, очень люблю жизнь, тем более, когда стали выдавать все в двойном размере, и совершенно не согласен помирать через десять лет. Как минимум, рассчитываю еще на тридцать. А теперь слушаю. С подробностями. И ради всего святого, не думай — просто рассказывай. Думать буду я. Разделение труда, все такое.

— Не знаю с чего начать...

— Роджерс, нормальные люди начинают сначала. Погоди, дай мне минутку. Я люблю слушать страшные сказки с комфортом.

— Это не сказки.

— Сказки, — отрезал Тони. — Как только ты откроешь рот, будь уверен, будущее изменится. Я люблю жизнь — хорошую еду, выпивку, интересные задачи, секс — и совершенно не готов пафосно погибнуть из-за каких-то там дурных вселенских бесконечностей.

Младший Стив поморщился и отмахнулся от кошмара. Тони накинул ему на плечи плед, стащил с дивана пару подушек и пристроил себе под спину. Уселся поудобнее, открыл минералку, притянул к себе старшего Стива. Пришлось послушно улечься у Тони под боком. Стало тепло и спокойно. И на минуту даже не важно, что там впереди.

Где-то в соседней комнате шуршали роботы-уборщики, на грани супер-слуха звякал лифт и раздавал указания Джарвис.

— Ну как, готов поболтать, Кэп?

— Думаю с чего начать. Дай мне минутку.

Темнота за окнами постепенно рассеивалась, большой город гасил огни.

И внутри и снаружи наступало время рассвета.

FIN


End file.
